nintenkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Abilities in NKTCG
In the Nintenkingdom Trading Card Game, abilities are hidden powers, representing by an icon below the series number on a Character Card. An ability is active only when the character is on the field unless another card's effect or the ability itself says otherwise. Most characters do not have abilities (the Ability icon area on its card is crossed out). List of Abilites *Levitate - This Character is immune to damage or effects of Ground-type attacks. *G. O. Resources - Increase the power of all of this character's attacks that do damage by +1 for every Game Over series character in your Reserves. *Magnet Pull - Attacks by the opponent are redirected to this character. *Black Rage - This card cannot be played on the Field at the start of the duel. Unless this Character is your last, it cannot be sent from the Reserves to the Field unless Black Rage Jiggy is in play and SuperComputer has been defeated. *Glitchy Item - *Sturdy - Super Effective Attacks do 1.5x damage (rounded down) instead of 2x damage. *Thief - You can take an Item/Event card from your opponent. This card cannot attack when this ability is used, and it can only be used once. *Champion Support - If either Garchomp, Gastrodon, Milotic, Roserade, Spiritomb, Lucario, or Togekiss is on your field when this card is in play, the selected card(s) gains +2 to all stats (except HP and Speed) as long as this card remains either on the field or in reserve. *Pokemon Trainer - When this card is in your Reserves, all Pokemon cards on your side of the Field recieve a +2 to speed and +1 to all attacks that do damage. *Dark Lord - Dark damage deals normal damage. *Texture Hack - Once per turn, you can change the Type of this card into any Type of your choice. *Roach Phobia - Increases all Bug-type damage done to this character by +2. *Aqua Coat - Water-type damage to this character is halved. *Fiery Power - Summon events cost 1 less Fire Djinn to cast. *Earthen Power - Summon events cost 1 less Earth Djinn to cast. *Maelstrom Power - Summon events cost 1 less Wind Djinn to cast. *Aquadic Power - Summon events cost 1 less Water Djinn to cast. *Chomp Lord - As long as this card remains either on the field or in reserve, all "Chomp" cards gain +2 attack power and Defense. *Heat Rage - If this card is attacked by a Fire-type attack, boost it's attack power by +2 for three turns. Excessive attacks from Fire-type attacks do not boost attack power further. *Botany - Gives a +1 boost to attack power and Defense for Grass and Bug-type allies. *Voltage Aura - Cuts the attack power of Electric-type moves in half. *Toxic Aura - Cuts the attack power of Poison-type moves in half. *Flame Aura - Cuts the attack power of Fire-type moves in half. *Hydro Aura - Cuts the attack power of Water-type moves in half. *Captain - As long as this card remains on the team (either on the field or in reserve), all "Pikmin" cards gain +1 Defense and +2 attack power. *Gluttony - If a healing item is used on this card, this card gains an additional +2 HP. Category:NKTCG